


Dying Embers

by the_winter_witcher



Series: Burning Up [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winter_witcher/pseuds/the_winter_witcher
Summary: When you and the boys get drunk at a feast, things take a turn for the better
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader
Series: Burning Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659241
Kudos: 125





	Dying Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: implied smut, alcohol mentions
> 
> Word Count: 1593

It starts off slow, the feelings between the three of you, and nobody can pinpoint exactly when it began.

Maybe it’s when you convince the two of them that you should all share a bed when you stop over at a tavern for the evening, _we need to save money_ , you tell them, _besides it’s cold and I don’t want to freeze_. They hesitantly agree and the tavern owner eyes you warily as you pay for your shared room.

Nothing happens that night but you’re happy to be snuggled between the two men you care about most in the world- the bed is too small especially with Geralt’s hulking figure, but gods if it isn’t the most comfortable you’ve ever been in your life.

This carries on each time you stop somewhere, all of you justifying it as _money saving_ , _good finances_ , whatever you can to avoid the obvious underlying feelings that are there. 

Eventually it spreads to when you’re camping as well, _I don’t know I’m just more comfortable when we’re next to each other_ is Jaskier’s reasoning, Geralt doesn’t say anything but wraps a strong arm round you and pulls you closer during the night.

The tipping point comes when you all have too much to drink one night, your at one of the fancy feasts that Jaskier loves so much and Geralt hates so much and you’re babysitting them both, making sure that neither of them get into too much trouble. 

Neither of them are able to keep their eyes off you for long through the night, you’d bought a new dress for the occasion and they had a hard time concentrating on anything else. They were both so used to seeing you in your worn leather armour that it was a shock to them. The dress was a beautiful deep teal colour that clung to you in just the right places, showing off the curves you normally hid beneath layers of clothing. Jaskier had nearly swallowed his own tongue when he saw you in it and Geralt had to pat the bard hard on the back to help him recover. He masked his shock a lot better, but you still saw his eyes widen and his pupil’s dilate when he took in your figure, almost as though he was devouring you with his eyes.

As the night progressed they started to get a lot bolder around you- you played it off as the alcohol influencing them when Jaskier leaned over to plant a kiss on your cheek, and again when Geralt of all people places a hand on your rear as you pass him to get a drink. You try not to read too much into it, after all with you around all the time it had been such a long time since either of them had been with anyone, that combined with the alcohol you tell yourself it’s just them letting off some steam on the only person they feel comfortable enough around to do so.

You try to ignore the way the heat creeps up your cheek at their touch, try to ignore the way your heart hammers so hard in your chest you swear it could explode, and most of all you try to ignore the small nagging voice in your head that tells you that maybe, _just maybe_ , they might return the feelings that you have for them. You refuse to to let yourself entertain the idea for even a minute, knowing that if you did and you were wrong it would break your heart. So instead you smiled at them, laughing at their touch and trying to enjoy yourself and live in the moment.

As the night wears on and the festivities start to die out you notice that the numbers in the grand hall are dwindling, much like the fire in the center of the room, and you decide it is time to retire for the evening. Geralt and Jaskier are sat opposite each other at one of the large wooden tables, a tankard of mead in one hand and a round of cards in the other. You smiled as you looked at them, the dying firelight illuminated their features and they both looked so incredibly handsome; the blue of Jaskier’s eyes glittered in the dancing flames, and the shadows cast by the fire crept along Geralt’s jaw, defining it even more than you thought was possible. 

You knew better than to interrupt them during a game of Gwent and you definitely didn’t want to interfere when they looked so content, so instead you decided to head to bed alone. It was an odd feeling for you, one you weren’t used after spending so many of your evenings cuddled between the both of them, and you weren’t looking forward to it. 

As soon as you’re through the door to your shared room the tiredness hits you like a brick wall, settling deep in your bones and your heart. You undress slowly, changing into a new nightgown that you had also purchased due to the boy’s insistence that you could afford it now thanks to all the money you’d saved on lodgings, and settled down in bed. 

As you laid down to sleep you found it difficult to drift off, despite the alcohol that was coursing through you and the fatigue that had settled. The bed felt too big with just you in it and you longed for the feeling of Geralt’s hard body behind yours and Jaskier’s hand in yours. You didn’t know how it had come to this, how you’d ended up hopelessly in love with not one but two of your best friends. You tried not to dwell on the way they’d both touched you tonight, on the way Geralt’s hand had felt on you or the way Jaskier’s lips had felt. You knew it would only add to your sadness, after all they were both drunk, it meant nothing. As you started to fall asleep you replayed both moments in your head, trying to memorise the details as much as you could, knowing that it would never happen again.

You didn’t know what time it was when you awoke to the bed next to you dipping under the weight of it’s new occupier, but you let out of hum of appreciation at the movement, glad to finally have company. A large hand came to rest on your stomach as the man beside you reached over to hold you close, your body instinctively shuffling backwards to meet his as he did so. 

“Geralt?” your voice was low and laced with sleep as you muttered his name, and in response he greeted you with a soft sigh of acknowledgement. 

“Where’s Jaskier?”

“Hmm?” he breathes deeply for a minute before responding again, “Oh he left his lute somewhere, said he couldn’t sleep until he found it” Geralt’s breath fans along your neck as he speaks and you feel a shiver run along your spine, goosebumps raising where his breath had been. 

You let out an involuntary whimper at the feeling, the thought of his hands on you earlier in the night still fresh on your mind, and you realise too late that the noise has left your lips. 

You freeze up, all of the air sucked from your lungs as you realise the mistake, and you wait to see if he says anything. Instead you hear a deep chuckle come from the man behind you, you feel the vibrations of it in your chest as he pulls you even closer towards him.

“Hmm, what was that noise for?” his voice is low in your ear and his hand starts to make its way up from your stomach towards your chest, “was it something I said or have you just missed having me in bed with you?” His directness causes heat to flood through your body, straight to your core.

“Geralt… what, what are you doing?” your heart rate is through the roof and you know he can hear it, you swear it could burst through your ribs it was thumping so hard.

“C’mon Y/N, don’t play coy with me now, we’ve been dancing around this for so long…” his voice trails off as he begins to undo your nightdress, “but if you want me to stop, just tell me” his lips are against your ear as he keeps undressing you. 

“No… Please, please don’t stop” your voice is full of need for him as his hands graze your body, your nightdress fully undone and laying on the bed beneath you.

Geralt pulls away to look at you, his eyes usually a gorgeous amber tone, are blown wide and dilated with lust as he drinks in your now naked body.

“Beautiful…” he murmurs, “Jaskier sure is missing out on this, I wonder how long it will take him to realise he left his lute here…”

As if on cue Jaskier bursts through the door, smelling even more strongly of alcohol than the man at your side. “Geralt! Geralt I left my lute in here!” he announces as he strolls in, “why did you not…” his voice trails off as he takes in the scene in front of him and his eyes widen.

“Took you long enough” Geralt laughs, “now why don’t you join us? There’s plenty of room in the bed” 

Jaskier doesn’t need any further invitation, and though his cheeks flush the same shade as yours surely are, he immediately undresses and makes his way to bed. 

“Now then, where were we?”


End file.
